Blind Dates! With Friends?
by nalunatics
Summary: ""Gray!  What the hell?  I don't wanna go on a blind date with him!"  Natsu protested and Gray looked just as disturbed."- Mira and Cana have concocted quite the game for the guild on one stormy day... Oh the woes that come from games with the names of friends on popsicle sticks. Multi-pairing, but mainly Nalu.


"Hmm, how about a game?" Mira's soft voice suddenly piped up in the otherwise unusually quiet guild hall. Cana was seated next to her at the bar, a smug expression on her face, and alcohol bottles lined up neatly on the counter next to her. "All of you seem so down today, we thought we could find something fun to do!" Usually, Fairy Tail was boisterous with drinking, laughing, and fights breaking out, but today, it was storming horribly out bringing all of Fairy Tail into a slump.

"What kind of game?" Lucy mumbled into her folded arms, her head pressed tiredly on top of them.

"Blind dates!" Mira exclaimed excitedly and Lucy's eyebrows shot up; it was the most emotion she could muster.

"What do you mean by 'blind dates'…." Gray asked cautiously and Mira just simply smiled.

"Well, let's call it 'blind dates with friends'. We've put all of your names onto these popsicle sticks and put them into this jar. Each time you have a turn, you'll pick from the jar and get someone else's name." Mira explained and Cana smirked at the confused faces of her guild mates.

"That doesn't sound too bad… But what's the catch?" Erza demanded and Cana smiled widely.

"Glad you asked! See, the two that are paired up will either have to do something from a series of cards, or, if they're too much of wimps to do what the card says, they need to take a shot!" Cana waved around one of the bottles and Lucy swallowed hard.

"I'm out." Gajeel grumbled out, a scowl on his face.

"Too late, your name is already on a popsicle stick! I think you'll enjoy yourself." Mira winked at Gajeel who's scowl deepened, if possible. Levy patted his arm reassuringly and he seemed to relax a bit.

"Who's calling anyone a wimp? I'm in!" Natsu burst out of his seat looking determined. "Let's go, I'm all fired up!"

"U-um, Natsu? Are you sure you want to do that?" Lucy questioned and Natsu smiled down at her.

"Of course! What's the harm in a little game?"

"That's the harm in a 'little game', Natsu." Lucy shook her head as Natsu stared angrily down at the popsicle stick in his hand. He had volunteered to be the first to pick and his partner was none other than-

"Gray! What the hell? I don't wanna go on a blind date with him!" Natsu protested and Gray looked just as disturbed.

"Too late, you already picked!" Cana declared and ushered them to sit at one of the tables they had set up with two chairs facing each other on either side.

"Ugh, you're an idiot. Of course you'd pick me, what the hell kind of picking power do you have?" Gray griped and Natsu just scowled back at him.

"Juvia wishes that it was her with Gray-sama." Juvia cried out and Levy tried to console her gently.

"Okay, Natsu, pick a card from that pile! If you can't do what the card says, you need to take a shot." Cana instructed and placed two shot glasses next to them and a bottle of whiskey. Natsu swiped up a card and his eyebrows shot up in surprise, a look of disgust creeping on his face.

"What is it?" Erza called and Natsu frowned.

"Geez, can you even read it?" Gray ribbed and Natsu glared at him.

"Well, if you want to know what it is so bad, here we go- 'sit on your partner's lap and look into their eyes for an entire minute or take a shot'." The other members not involved in this round broke out into laughter. Lucy couldn't help but let a giggle escape her; Natsu looked flustered and Gray's eyes were wide in horror.

"You better take a shot or I'm going to kick your ass." Gray growled through gritted teeth and Natsu snorted and poured himself a shot, downing it in a single gulp.

"Don't flatter yourself, as if I'd want to be that close to you." Natsu shoved away from the table and took his place back where he was standing with Lucy and Happy.

"You alright, buddy? A little too close for comfort?" Happy teased, his paws covering his mouth that was contorted into a smirk.

"Shut up, Happy." Natsu grumbled.

"You sure you don't want to sit lovingly on Gray's lap?" Lucy chimed in and he frowned at her.

"It'll take a whole lot of shots before I sit on _anyone's_ lap."

"Okay, Gray, your turn! Pick a stick, any stick!" Cana smiled deviously as he plucked the popsicle stick out cautiously. He flipped it over and Lucy watched as his face went from apprehension, to horror, and then blank.

"Erza." Erza's face perked up for the challenge and she happily sat across from Gray.

"Excellent. I was waiting for my turn to come. Very well, pick a card." She ordered and Gray, still stone faced, flipped over one of the white index cards.

"'Undo your partner's shirt with your mouth', what the hell! I'm not doing that!" Gray's face was almost as red as Erza's hair. Erza looked calm and had a smirk on her face.

"That must mean I win then. Take your shot."

"There is no 'winning' in this game!" Gray grumbled and downed a shot and quickly removed himself from the table.

"Wah, Gray-sama was flirting with Erza!" Juvia wailed and Gray looked at her incredulously.

"What is going on in your head?" Gray exclaimed and Lucy let out another giggle. Erza picked out a stick and called out for Levy to come up.

"Oh geez…" Levy murmured and Lucy gave her a sympathetic look.

"'Hug each other topless'. Hm, I'm wondering how you two came up with these questions?" Erza directed her suspicions to Mira and Cana who simply smiled at them. "Very well." Erza began to remove her armor and Levy looked at her horrified.

"U-uh…" Gajeel's face looked mortified and a blush started creeping across his cheeks. A few catcalls could be heard, but Lucy wasn't sure who they came from, and Gajeel shut them up quickly with a fierce glare behind him.

"W-wait, Erza! I-I don't think I can do that." Levy chuckled and Erza stopped in the middle of undressing.

"Hm, I'm sorry, I don't think I considered your feelings about the card." Erza simply poured a shot, drank it, and moved away from the table. Levy seemed to let out a sigh of relief and picked out a stick.

"Lucy." Lucy felt a surge rush through her; from the questions she had seen, she had been perfectly content with watching rather than playing.

"O-okay…" Lucy stammered and sat across from Levy who looked equally as embarrassed as Lucy felt. "Why did we agree to play this?" Lucy whispered and Levy shrugged.

"Why do we agree to do _any_ type of game this guild makes up?" Levy sighed and picked up a card.

"'Massage your partner's back for one minute'. Okay, that's not too bad." Levy blew out a sigh of relief and Lucy happily let her friend do her dare until the time was up.

"Thanks, Levy, that felt great!"

"Boo, that was boring!" Cana pouted and Lucy frowned.

"Weren't you the one who helped make the questions?" Lucy picked out a stick and looked at it unsure whether to be happy or nervous.

"Juvia is my partner." Juvia hesitantly got up and joined Lucy. Lucy then grabbed a card a prayed that it wouldn't be too uncomfortable, but after all this was a game made by Mira and Cana.

"Are you kidding… 'take a shower with your partner', what kind of people are you two?" Lucy yelled over her shoulder at the two girls and Juvia let out a yelp.

"J-Juvia is _not_ interested!"

"Are you sure you?" Came a call from the someone in the back of the guild and Lucy scowled.

"Come up here and say that to my face!" Lucy growled and downed her shot with a grimace. "Don't worry, Juvia, I'm not interested either." Lucy gave her a sympathetic smile and returned to her standing spot.

"Juvia picked Gray-sama!" Juvia gleefully stated and Gray looked apprehensive.

"Oh boy…"

"Don't be a dick." Gajeel warned him gruffly and Gray just shrugged and made his way back up to the table to sit across from Juvia.

"J-Juvia is n-nervous." Juvia stammered as she held a white index card between her fingers.

"What is it?" Gray asked, cautiously eyeing the card between Juvia's trembling fingers.

"'K-kiss your partner on the cheek or take a shot'. W-what does Gray-sama think?" Juvia's eyes were cast down at the table and her face was flushed. Lucy felt bad for both of her friends in the awkward circumstances. After a few moments of deliberating, and terribly awkward silence, Gray shrugged once more, his cheeks dusted a light pink, and nodded.

"Okay, it's just the cheek anyways." Juvia hesitantly got up and circled the table so she was standing next to Gray's side. It was like the whole guild was holding its breath. Finally, Juvia stooped down and gave Gray's cheek a swift peck and then scurried off back into the crowd. Gray looked embarrassed, his face redder than before, and even more so after the guild erupted into hoots and hollers over the pair's interaction. Lucy shook her head, she figured that Mira and Cana rigged the game. She knew Mira liked the pairings of certain people; one being Gray and Juvia. Lucy was sure to be cautious continuing on with this game.

Lucy felt her head spinning and watched as her guild mates, too, got more unsteady on their feet as alcohol coursed through the bodies of those playing the game. Lucy had to take a few more shots after being put into unfortunate positions with Gajeel, Erza, and Gray- much to Juvia's protests. So, that being said, Lucy was more than a little tipsy, but she wasn't the only one at least. In fact, there had been very few dares that the Fairy Tail guild members had actually acted out, everyone was too embarrassed or the questions were a little to racy- who wants to give a naked strip tease in front of the whole guild? Maybe Gray, but certainly _not_ Lucy. Currently, Gajeel and Levy were under the evil thumb of the 'blind date with friends' game. Levy was a very giggly drunk, and after passing on multiple dares, Lucy knew that she was well on her way to being wasted. Poor Levy.

"I h-have to lick your ear, pfft!" Levy snorted out a laugh and Gajeel looked at her incredulously. His face was red; this was the second time they were paired up. Lucy was sure he was just a suspicious as she was about the game being rigged.

"W-wait, what?" Before Gajeel could protest, Levy jumped from her chair and licked Gajeel's left ear. "Agh, Levy!" He swiped at his ear in discomfort and all Levy could do was laugh. Lucy let out her own giggle at the scenario which turned into a full fit of laughter. Okay, Lucy had had a tad _too_ much to drink.

"Oi, you think this is funny?" Gajeel scowled and then scooped up Levy over his shoulder.

"Hey! This isn't part of the game Gaje~el." Levy drew out the ending of Gajeel's name and then started to snicker again.

"No it's not, but I think you're cut off and now I need to babysit you." Gajeel huffed and Juvia turned to them, face red.

"Gajeel and Levy are flirting again." Juvia stated almost forlornly and Lucy rolled her eyes. Of course they were flirting, they were practically down each other's pants every day.

"Game master's intervention!" Cana slurred out suddenly; she, too, apparently had been having a few drinks, but that didn't surprise Lucy. "Mira and I get to pick who's with who now." Cana smirked and Lucy took in a sharp breath. Not good if they were in charge of picking now.

"You guys won't do any dares, so we decided to make it more interesting." Mira agreed and Lucy frowned.

"More interesting for you two." Gray grumbled.

"With these new rules in place, we'll give you a dare and if you don't complete that dare, you'll be given another dare to choose from, _but_ you'll also have to take another shot." Cana stated proudly and Lucy inwardly groaned. She didn't know how much more alcohol she could take.

"Wait, wait, that's hardly fair!" Natsu burst out, his words coming out slower than usually- he had passed on every single dare he had gotten. Lucy was actually surprised that he had, but then again some of the dares Mira and Cana had concocted were just straight out of a kinky book or something. "W-what if we don't wanna do the dare? Like, either of em'?" Natsu did his best to frown and focus on the two girls at the bar, but his face faltered slightly.

"What's ah'matter, Natsu? Holding out for that special someone? Hm?" Cana poked fun at Natsu who just crossed his arms and looked away, ears red in embarrassment or alcohol.

"Okay, hum, who should we have go next?" Mira tapped her chin thoughtfully and Cana whispered in her ear. "Alright, that sounds good! Let's have Gray and Juvia back up here!" Lucy felt her shoulders relax, they hadn't paired Natsu and her up, in fact they hadn't had a single dare with each other, and Lucy was just fine keeping it that way. Things would get out of hand….

"Are ya kiddin' me?" Gray protested and stumbled over to the chair. "This is some bs right here."

"Does Gray-sama not like being with Juvia?" Juvia questioned looking like she was going to cry.

"N-no, it's not that… Never mind." Gray sighed and looked patiently at Cana.

"Your dares are; either Gray has to strip naked and stare into Juvia's eyes for one minute or Juvia has to has to give Gray a hickey and you _both_ have to take a shot. Your choice!" Cana smiled at them and both Gray and Juvia looked liked they were about to combust into an embarrassed induced fire.

"J-Juvia wants to be with Gray-sama, b-but not like this!" Juvia cried out and Gray swallowed hard.

"I'll just strip, I'm already almost there anyways." Gray decided grudgingly and gestured down to his shorts that he had left on. "Th-then all we gotta do is look at each other. Not too bad, right?"

"O-okay." Juvia squeezed her eyes shut as Gray slipped his shorts off and Natsu let out a disgusted snort.

"What a freakin' perv!"

"Just you wait, your turn is next Natsu." Cana winked and Natsu clamped his mouth shut. Gray and Juvia sat in silence for a whole uncomfortable minute, staring into each other's eyes. The timer that Mira had set finally went off after what seemed like an eternity, and Gray and Juvia quickly left the table. Lucy felt bad for all of her friends who looked more than mortified. Lucy was about to heave a sigh of relief, she thought she was going to get away with not being chosen, but Mira and Cana had other plans. Lucy heard Mira whisper something like 'best for last' and then caught Cana smirking her way.

"Son of a…" Lucy muttered under her breath just as Mira spoke back up again.

"Okay, as promised, Natsu, it's your turn!" Mira clasped her hands together and pulled them to her chest.

"Great, who am I gonna be paired up with next? Another perverted go with Gray or what? This game sucks." Natsu pouted and Gray shot daggers at him.

"It's not like anyone had fun with you either, flame breath." Gray shot back and Natsu scoffed.

"No, no, nothing like that." Mira replied sweetly and Lucy cursed the day she came to the guild. She knew where the two devious women were going. She knew how Mira's mind worked.

"We just happened to notice that Natsu and…." Cana gave a dramatic pause for a moment and Lucy groaned outwardly that time. "Lucy haven't even gotten a chance to be together once during this game!"

"Yeah, she's right. Let's give em' a real good one on behalf of all of us." Gajeel stated and cheers of encouragement resonated with the other guild members.

"Why me?" Lucy whined and sat herself across from Natsu. His face and neck were red from alcohol and she was sure she didn't look much better. She usually never drank that much, but trying to escape risqué scenarios with her friends came with a price. Cana rubbed her hands together in anticipation, and Lucy avoided eye contact with Natsu.

"C'mon, buddy, I know you're gonna have fun!" Happy called, snickering.

"Shut it, cat!" Lucy snapped before Natsu had a chance to reply.

"Wah, Lucy's a mean drunk!" Happy cried and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Okay, here it goes; Natsu can either give Lucy a kiss, on the lips! Or Lucy can play ' _are you nervous_ ' with Natsu and both of you have to take a shot."

"W-wait, a game within a game? That can't be fair!" Lucy protested and Natsu gulped.

"We make the rules, sweet cheeks! What'll it be?" Cana laughed and gave a pointed look at the pair. Natsu eyed her nervously as if to pry an unseen answer from her, but Lucy felt just as helpless as he did.

"W-what's the other game? Whaddaya have to do?" Natsu stammered out; his demeanor was out of character, he had been so confident and boisterous earlier, but now he was subdue and nervous.

"Glad you asked, Natsu. Lucy will have to place her hand on various parts of your body and ask 'are you nervous'. The game ends when you, Natsu, say that you are nervous. So, for example, if she put her hand on your shoulder and asked 'are you nervous' you would reply with yes or no. Either way, if you choose that route, you both have to take another shot." Mira explained cheerily and Lucy put her head in her hands.

"Wanna do the second one?" Lucy asked, her voice muffled behind her fingers. Natsu didn't answer, he just shrugged and let Lucy pull her chair over next to him. Lucy placed her hand on Natsu's shoulder, like Mira had explained, and asked, "Are you nervous?"

"No." Natsu replied and Lucy shrugged and lowered her hand to his bicep. She tried to ignore that she could feel his muscles tense under her touch.

"Are you nervous?"

"No." This was going to be a long game, in Lucy's opinion, and she just wanted to be done. Perhaps it was the alcohol, Lucy would like to think it was the alcohol, but she wanted to make Natsu as nervous as she could and as fast as she could. She supposed she could have a little fun with it. She then removed her hand from his arm and placed it on his chest instead. Natsu looked calm, but when Lucy put her hand on his chest, she could feel his heartbeat banging rapidly against his ribs. Lucy smirked up at her best friend and continued on with the game.

"Nervous yet?"

"No." Natsu whispered out, his eyes shifting from her face to her hand and back again. Lucy moved her hand lower to the middle of Natsu's abs. Lucy had to hold herself back from rubbing her hand all over them; they were so defined that she could feel them easily through his shirt.

"Nervous?" Lucy questioned though she was sure that she was the one feeling a bit nervous at that point.

"N-no…"

"You sound a little… You can give up." Lucy teased and Natsu's brow furrowed and he shook his head. Lucy slid her hand lower, slowly dragging her fingertips down his abs and resting at his bellybutton.

"Are you nervous?"

"No…" Natsu's voice came out breathily; Lucy felt empowered being able to break down Natsu Dragneel into a nervous mess.

"Ya sure?" Lucy looked up at him through her eyelashes and he nodded after swallowing hard.

"Okay." Lucy began to move her hand lower, though she wished Natsu would stop her because at that point, she was going into uncharted territory. Just as she thought that, Natsu grabbed her wrist and stopped her from going any lower.

"W-wait." Natsu breathed out and then practically growled out his next sentence. "This would have been much easier." With that, he pulled Lucy into a rough kiss, square on the mouth. Lucy's eyes shot open wide and her head spun, this time not from the alcohol. Lucy could faintly hear her guild mates calling out once more and cheering, but she was so absorbed in the action that she couldn't focus. It was over as quick as it began as Natsu ripped himself away from her and rest his forehead on hers, breathing heavily.

"Y-y-you…" Lucy stammered looking up into Natsu's eyes. "You could have just said that you were nervous…" Lucy whispered and Natsu's eyes flashed in surprise for just a moment.

"That's okay, I'd rather do that." Natsu admitted sheepishly and Lucy's face burned. "Do we still need to take a shot?" Natsu looked past Lucy at Mira and Cana who both had their mouth hanging open in shock.

"You can do whatever you want, I can't believe that worked!" Cana burst out in shocked laughter and the guild sent out more catcalls for the pair.

"Oh my god…" Lucy felt like she had steam was coming out her ears.

"I win!" Natsu suddenly cheered and picked up Lucy in triumph.

"Natsu!" Lucy protested and Natsu snickered.

"C'mon, if want to not take any shots, we've gotta do that some more!"

"The game's over!" Lucy cried out, her face red, and causing her friend's to laugh loudly as Natsu carried her out of the guild.


End file.
